1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the game of golf, and more particularly to a simulated golf game where play takes place at a practice field, such as a driving range and in which the players simulate playing various holes on an actual course by using a scale course or hole map, a protractor-like ball locating device, and traditional golfing implements, including clubs, tees and balls.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of golf has been played since the 15th century in Scotland. The game is played by individual competitors, whose object is to drive a small, hard ball with one of a set of clubs toward and into a series of holes. The player who puts the ball into the holes with the fewest strokes is the winner. The series of holes constitutes a course, and typically, the game is played outdoors on a course having 9, 18 or 36 holes, although any number can be involved.
In recent years, variations on the traditional game of golf have been devised. These include a 9 or 18 hole course that covers substantially less terrain than the traditional game of golf (known as xe2x80x9cminiature golfxe2x80x9d), hand held and board games where the strokes of the players are determined by chance devices, such as dice or spinners, and computerized games.
More recently, driving ranges have been proposed at which a series of fairways and greens are positioned end to end to provide a succession of targets, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,600. Also, a special course with a number of tees and greens compactly arranged within a relatively small (12 acres) tract can be found.
Simulated golf games such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,056 utilize practice driving ranges but require the use of a computer and are less than realistic because they do not account for the impact of a slice or a hook when playing. U.S. Pat. No. 1,470,117 is an example of a simulated indoor golf game; however, it requires the use of a special machine. The machine is quite complex and does not accurately measure the degree of xe2x80x9chookxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cslicexe2x80x9d. Hence, it is not as realistic as would be desirable.
Against this background of known technology, the inventor has developed a novel simulated golf game enabling the player to use conventional golf equipment at a driving range, hole or course layout, and a device to help determine the location of the ball after each player""s stroke, hereinafter also referred to as a ball locator means.
The present invention pertains to a novel simulated golf game which utilizes a protractor-like device hereafter referred to as a ball locator means comprised of two legs movably attached to each other at one end. At least one of said legs incorporates a scale matching the scale of a course map, said course map comprising features which can be similar to those found on a well-known actual course. A player simulates playing an actual game of golf at a practice field, such as a driving range, using conventional golf equipment, a hole or course layout and the ball locator means to plot the location of each shot on the course map.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel indoor or outdoor golf game in which the players can simulate playing golf using conventional golf equipment at a driving range or even using a smaller area such as one""s own property, using scaled-down yardage marker.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a simulated golf game which can be played at a conventional golf driving range with conventional golf equipment.
It is a further object of the present invention to enable a golf enthusiast to simulate play at a variety of famous golf courses.
It is also an object of the present invention to account for xe2x80x9cslicesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chooksxe2x80x9d in a simulated golf game that will also better prepare the player for an actual round of golf by utilizing a wider variety of golf clubs and by encouraging improvement in accuracy with respect to both distance and direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel golf game that is less expensive than actual golf and which can be enjoyed at the player""s pace without pressure from others waiting to play.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game that can be completed in less time than a regular round of golf, thus enabling enjoyment of the strategy of golf in spite of limited time to play.
Further objects and advantages as well as features and details of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings, specification and claims.